Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one kind of flat panel display which is currently most widely used. An LCD includes two sheets of display panels in which field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween, and displays an image by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, thereby determining an orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer based on the generated electric field and controlling polarization of incident light.
A gap of a liquid crystal layer between the two display panels is called a cell gap, and the cell gap affects all operation characteristics of the liquid crystal display, such as response speed, contrast ratio, viewing angle, luminance uniformity, and the like. If the cell gap is inconsistent, a uniform image cannot be displayed throughout the screen, thereby causing a failure in image quality. Thus, a plurality of spacers are formed at one side of the two panels so as to maintain a uniform cell gap throughout the whole area on the substrate. As the spacer, a column spacer has been commonly used.
In particular, in case of a curved liquid crystal panel, when an impact is applied to the panel from tapping or pressure, a recovery force of the cell gap of column spacers formed on a substrate is reduced, thereby causing a smear phenomenon.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.